


Tender Love

by peachni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, Top Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachni/pseuds/peachni
Summary: Chan hates fan service. Felix, on the other hand, doesn’t mind it





	Tender Love

Chan tries. He’s stuck between wanting to blow up at both his best friend and his not boyfriend, and willing himself to calm down and remember it’s only for fan service. He continues to think about it, though. It’s on his mind when he’s working on a song with Changbin, it’s on his mind when he’s eating breakfast in the morning and before he goes to sleep. It becomes even more persistent when Felix is fucking him into the mattress. 

They try to keep it impersonal which means Chan’s face ends up buried in the pillow, muffling his moans. Felix is stronger than he looks and he leaves bruises that last all week afterwards. Today is no different, except this time he can’t stop thinking about it. Not when Felix is marking his neck, or when he’s stretching him out, and he barely notices when Felix stops, noticing Chan isn’t with him at all. 

“Hey? Are you okay? You know we can stop at anytime if you aren’t feeling it?” Felix questions him. It’s awkward, Felix still has three fingers inside him and his dick is pressing against the inside of Chan’s thigh. Chan looks down at him, eyes confused before he realizes what Felix means. 

“No, its fine. Sorry. I’m just thinking about something,” Chan explains, looking up at the ceiling to avoid the eye contact he knows Felix wants to initiate. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Felix shifts and his dick finally stops touching Chan’s thigh, and his fingers shift enough to pull a gasp out of Chan. Felix only sends him an apologetic look. 

“No. I just-,” Chan looks at Felix again and he looks so concerned that Chan can almost fool himself into thinking it’s something more than fucking everytime they have the chance. A feeling burns in his throat and he shakes himself out of it for a second. 

Chan pulls Felix forward, until he’s hovering right above him and able to listen to him. “Please, fuck me,” Chan whispers, pulling Felix into a filthy kiss. Felix obliges and he prods his tongue into Chan’s mouth, making loud noises as they kiss. “Please, I need you to fuck me, please,” Chan begs him as Felix decides to waste time by marking his neck instead. 

“Please, Felix, I need it so bad, please,” Chan pleads, his eyes shimmering as he begs the younger boy, desperate for the feeling. Felix refuses, opting to tease him instead, and crooks his fingers up to draw another moan out of Chan.

“Fine, I can get anyone else to come in here and fuck me,” Chan groans petulantly, frustration building as Felix continues to tease him. This affects Felix immediately, and he pulls away quickly and stares at Chan until he squirms. 

“I think you forgot, who exactly makes the rules here,” Felix says lowly, his grip on Chan’s hips is hard enough to make him whimper. “This,” Felix slides his hands down to grab his ass, “Is mine. All of you is mine, and I don’t share,” Felix punctuates his words, and Chan whimpers at the tone of his voice. He didn’t know it would make Felix this upset but he would be lying if the though of being Felix’s and only his didn’t send a flash of warmth throughout his body. 

“Fe-“ Chan cuts himself off as Felix squeezes his hip in warning. “Sir, I’m sorry. Please. I just need it so bad,” Chan apologizes, letting himself slip into the fantasy. “I think you forgot exactly who you belong to,” Felix wonders aloud, “And I’ll make sure you won’t forget”. Chan moans at his words and he wants it so bad. He wants Felix to make his moan so loud that everyone can hear and see that Felix pleases him only and he belongs to him. It’s so hot the way Felix keeps talking, murmuring dirty things to Chan with his low voice, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. 

“Please. I want everyone to hear how good you make me feel,” Chan whines, and Felix pulls off his neck for a split second. “That’s what you want? You want everyone to know how you’re mine and how I make you feel so good, better than they ever could,” Felix continues, and it sends all of the blood rushing to Chan’s dick. He whines and nods, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping to compose himself with all of Felix’s talking. 

Felix slips his fingers back inside, gently pushing Chan’s legs apart and lets Chan fuck himself on his fingers. “Look at you, if anybody could see their strong leader this way,” Felix taunts, and Chan can only ball his fists up in the sheets. “Fuck me, please, Sir, I need it so bad,” Chan begs him, and Felix finally gives in. 

Despite what the others may think, Felix is big, and he stretches Chan out so nicely every single time he pushes inside him. “Oh god,” Chan moans, sweat beads on his forehead and his dick is a angry pink that creates a nice contrast against his stomach. All the breath is knocked out of Chan as he adjusts to Felix, and Felix groans at the sensation of Chan around him. Chan is pale enough that he marks and bruises easily, and Felix takes the time to admire the collection he’s left on Chan so far. 

Felix is still pissed off about the earlier comments and slips into a ruthless rhythm, only giving Chan time to moan before he’s cut off by the next thrust. His nails claw at Felix’s back, leaving deep crescent shapes as he tries to hold himself together. Felix has one hand on his chest, twisting his nipples every once in a while just to watch him squirm. “Please, please, please,” Chan groans out brokenly, Felix is refusing to give in and avoids his prostate, just so he can hear Chan beg for it. “Felix, please,” Chan cries out, and he attempts to roll his hips forward in an attempt for Felix to comply. 

“Only cause you beg so prettily for me,” Felix murmurs and he stops for a second to adjust his position just right. “Ah!” Chan screams out, and he pulls Felix closer to him as the younger man continues to hit his prostate. “Sir,” Tears well in Chan’s eyes as Felix fucks him, everything is overwhelming and fills him with an incredible amount of pleasure. Chan half screams with every thrust, begging loudly for Felix to touch him and make him feel so good, and Felix only groans deeply into his neck and occupies himself with making Chan feel good. 

“You’re mine, baby?” Felix questions, and Chan nods quickly, before he breaks out into another moan. “All yours, only yours. Don’t wanna share you with anyone, just want you all for myself,” Chan whines, and his tears finally spill over, as he reveals what had been bothering him. Felix halters for a second, and quickly resumes as Chan begins babbling, begging him to continue. He has no time to think about it and when Chan pulls him closer again, he does what he been wanting to do for a while. He presses hot kisses to Chan’s neck, too overwhelmed at the sight of Chan baring his neck for him. 

“Shit,” Felix groans when Chan begins to clench around him, his back is arched and he clings onto Felix as he gets fucked. “That’s right, all mine. I’m all yours too, baby,” Felix continues, sliding his hand down to twist at Chan’s nipples until he whines, stuck between arching into the touch and pushing Felix away. “All yours, nobody else gets to see me like this but you, please” Chan begs brokenly, his voice is hoarse and he moans so loudly when Felix thrusts back in, that Felix has no doubt he’s barely gonna be able to speak later. 

“Don’t muffle them. Don’t you want everyone to know how good I make you feel. How good we make each other feel?” Felix questions as he pulls Chan into a kiss, and Chan whimpers as Felix takes to exploring his mouth with his tongue. “Please touch me, please,” Chan whines, and his decorate his flushed face, making him glow as he begs for Felix to touch him. There’s no way in hell Felix could ever say no to him and he sneaks down a hand to finally grab ahold of Chan. “Oh!” Chan jolts at the feeling and lets out a surprised gasp, which turn into high pitched moans as Felix continues to jerk him off. 

“Touch yourself for me, come on Channie,” Felix orders him as he leans forward to kiss his chest this time. Chan barely jerks himself off, too focused on the ring on hickies Felix is leaving on his chest, crying out whenever he bites down near his nipple. Felix pulls away to focus on making Chan cum, and he groans when the older man clenches around him. “Fuck. Oh my god, Chan,” Felix moans, hips stuttering as he spills inside of Chan, who clenches to milk him of every drop. 

“Oh! Oh! Felix!” Chan screams, the feeling of Felix’s warm cum inside him coupled with Felix flicking his wrist around him sends him over the edge. He half screams and moans loudly as he rides out his orgasm, caught between wanting to grind down against Felix and shying away as it continues to become too much. Felix groans again, Chan is so fucking tight around him and it feels so good as Felix rides his own orgasm out. Chan cries as he fucks himself out, and Felix pulls him close and kisses him, letting Chan come down. 

“Hey, hey,” Felix tries to get Chan’s attention as continues, softly urging him to stop. “It’s okay,” Felix tells him, cupping Chan’s face as he wipes away the tears from his eyes. His eyes glisten and Chan stares up at him, more vunerable than Felix had ever seen him. “Its okay, I like you too,” Felix mumbles and kisses him softly, coaxing the man into closing his eyes and relaxing. 

“You do? I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my feelings out of this,” Chan whispers when they pull away, and Felix only smiles at him. 

“How was I gonna stop myself from falling for the prettiest, most talented guy I know?” Felix questions, and it makes Chan giggle and attempt to turn his head to hide the red flush creeping up his face. “Before we continue though, my dick is softening,” Felix winces, and Chan nods, gasping and letting out a moan when he Felix begins to pull out. Chan whines as the cum begins to drip out of him, leaving him clenching around nothing. 

“Fuck, look at you. My cum looks so nice dripping out of you,” Felix groans at the sight and he sighs when he realizes he has to get up. “I’ll be back, okay?” Felix tells him. Chan watches him as he wipes his dick off as lightly as he can to slip on some boxers before heading out the door to the bathroom. He returns with a wet washcloth and he helps Chan clean himself up. Chan whines when he sticks a finger back inside him, to help get the cum out, and is shaking when Felix finally is finished. 

He then cleans himself up quickly, and opts to get them some clothes since they still have to talk. One of Felix’s bigger shirts looks so good on Chan, it slips off his shoulder, revealing a couple of marks and Chan’s beautiful pale skin.

“You like me?” Felix questions and Chan nods. “I like you a lot. That’s why I was so upset. I hate seeing you get close to other people like that,” Chan complains, lips forming into a pout and a red flush coming to his face with the words he says. “Good, because I like you a lot, too,” Felix smiles at him, and he moves to kiss him. 

“Be my boyfriend?” Felix questions when they pull away, and Chan nods enthusiastically. Chan smiles up at him, and grabs his collar to pull him into a kiss. 

...

The second they step out of Chan’s room the next morning, they’re hit with endless teasing. “I’m so happy for you guys, but if you’re ever that loud again I’m kicking you out,” Minho threatens as soon as he sees them.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa sorry this is kinda bad i wrote this in like a day n barely proofread oops. hope u can enjoy tho!!!


End file.
